The present invention relates to a gripping device for a robotic manipulation device adapted to grip and attach teat cups to an animal, wherein the gripping device for each teat cup to be gripped and attached comprises a holding member configured to releasably hold a teat cup, and a power member configured to lift the holding member from a base position to a raised position in which the teat cup can be attached to a teat of an animal.
In a conventional parallel rotary parlour, the cows walk onto an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. The platform may rotate intermittently, or continuously with a constant low speed. The continuous flow of cows gives rotary parlours a high milking capacity. When such rotary milking parlours are automated, the teat cups are attached to the cows by means of a robotic manipulation device, which may e.g. be arranged on the outside of the rotary platform. Such a robotic manipulation device may comprise a gripping device which grips teat cups in a teat cup storage position on the rotary platform. The robotic manipulation device then moves the gripping device with the gripped teat cups to an area below the udder of a cow, via the space between the rear legs of the cow, whereupon each teat cup is attached to a respective teat of the cow.
US 2011/0087372 shows a robotic manipulation device comprising a gripping device for attaching the teat cups of a cluster to a cow. The gripping device comprises four gripping members, each gripping a teat cup of the cluster when it hangs in a parking position with the teat cups hanging with their openings directed downwards. When the teat cups have been gripped, the robotic manipulation device rotates the teat cups 180° such that the openings of the teat cups are directed upwards. The robotic manipulation device moves the teat cups and the claw between the rear legs of the cow to a position below the udder of the cow. The teat cups are then lifted one at a time by means of a respective actuator and shaft to a raised position in which the teat cup can be attached to a teat. However, there is always a risk that manure falls into the inner space of the teat cups when they are moved in an upwardly directed position through the space between the rear legs of a cow. Furthermore, there is also a risk that manure penetrates into the inner space of the teat cups when they are waiting in position below the udder of a cow to be attached to a teat.